Speaking of Fate
This is another one-shot by me, because a ship I'd felt neutral about for a while just got canon-zoned. Natually, I had to write a fanfic to sum up my viewpoint. If it vaguely reminds you of A Royal Wedding, it should. It's another shipfic. 8] -Matau Chapter Only The sun speared over the horizon brilliantly, as if it had sought to illustrate the emotions of two very lucky dragons that day. The two had, after years of romance and courtship, finally decided to marry, and with their families’ and friends’ approval, it was set. Fatespeaker thought about her groom-to-be. He was chivalrous, loyal, kind, sweet, and a true genius. He was one of the smartest dragons alive. His tribe had called him a traitor, but she knew he wasn’t one. He was a hero, through and through. He’d even played a part in saving the world, and now his tribe recognized his heroicness she’d seen for so long. He was a close friend of Glory, Tsunami, Clay, and Sunny. She thought of his charming smile, how much he cared for her, how he’d never failed to be there for her when she needed him. She thought back to the feeling of his warm arms embracing him, how treating his terrible burns had meant so much to both of them, the time spent convincing the other dragonets of destiny that he was always loyal to them… Fatespeaker hadn’t loved him at first, of course. At first, she’d barely even known him. But she had felt that magical spark from the very start, from the first moment she saw him when she knew he was part of her destiny. He was truly perfect, and now he was hers and hers alone. Sunny, who he’d once fancied, had rejected him, so she had no competition for his love. She could spend the rest of her life with him, and there was no one to break them apart. After all, the war was over, thanks in no small part to him! Hundreds of dragons cheered his, Sunny’s, Tsunami’s, Glory’s, and Clay’s names! And she—just a little dragonet, not even part of the fake prophecy—had the wonderful honor to be his lover. No dragon was luckier than her today or even any day ever again. Tsunami hurried into Fatespeaker’s preparation room. “We’re about to start the marriage!” she cried. “You need to put on your dress now!” Fatespeaker snapped out of her dreamy trance and gasped in shock. “Oh moons, how could I forget?!” she cried. “This is awful! I’m not ready! Quick, Tsunami, try to stall the procession! Tell him that he forgot his lucky scroll or something, just hurry!” Tsunami quickly nodded, and flew out. Fatespeaker looked at the available options. She selected the sparkling gown, etched with constellations upon it. She vaguely recognized one. It was Thanatophobia, the NightWing who was so afraid of dying she had an animus, who was smitten with her, turn her into stars and make her immortal. Fatespeaker giggled at the silly old story, and put it on. “I can finally marry him!” she cheered to herself. “But I’ve got to stay calm. I can’t let my joy cloud my mind. This is the most important day of my life, and I have to savor it." After several calming breaths, she nervously walked down the hallway to the aisle. She emerged from the gateway to be greeted by uproarious cheering. Countless dragons of every tribe swarmed the area around the isle. She spotted Glory, Tsunami, Sunny and Clay in the crowd, doubtlessly here to watch their fellow dragonet of destiny get married. Queens as varied as Glacier, Coral, and Scarlet were even in attendance! And at the end of this aisle of joy and happiness? No other than her friend, lover, and soon husband! The sunlight glittered off of his brilliant ceremonial armor, but even it could not match the brilliance in his eyes. His small, refined teeth that were so unnaturally cute glinted in synchronization with his armor and eyes. As she walked up to where her groom waited, she noticed how his golden hoop earring, even larger than his huge, perpetually interested, always-thinking eyes, caught the light—and her attention—more than anything else, like a fish ensnared by a dragon’s snout. Queen Fierceteeth asked her, smiling, “Do you, Fatespeaker, take Whirlpool to be your husband?” “I do.” Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Content (Matau99) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)